Random ass story
by GreyEnterprisesInc
Summary: I wrote this scene because I'm having writers block. I don't know what the plot is yet or if it's going to be a full story. I suppose it's about Ana and Christian having some sort of not yet known relationship. No shit I hear you say. Well why don't you tell me what it's about! RATED M. I OWN NOTHING


ANASTASIA STEELE POV

I open the door to his office and step inside hesitantly. When he called me from work he sounded pissed and I won't lie, I'm a little nervous about being here. Ever since we started this thing we have going on there has always been anticipation when I'm making my way to see him but never has he been this angry and never have I been this nervous.

When I walk closer our eyes meet, his blazing with rage and mine probably drowning in fear. He doesn't move, doesn't blink, he just stares, even once I'm standing at the opposite side of his desk. My eyes scan him, starting at his head which is covered in striking copper locks that I love to run my hands through while he's inside me, next is his chest which is hidden in a white shirt and what I can only imagine is a Gucci suit jacket. All of his suits fit him like a glove and make every woman that glances at him even for a second want to know what's underneath. I smile inside because I do know. I know about his amazingly sculpted abs and light dusting of hair on his chest, I know what's below his waist too, what that sexy v shape leads too. That's when I notice his hand fisted around his throbbing cock, the tip already glistening with pre-cum. His suit trousers are still on only the button and zipper are undone. God do I love his cock, it never fails to have me screaming within a matter of moments. Of course it's not just his cock I love but he can never know that.

I force my eyes away from his beautiful length when he finally speaks. His voice is rough, mixed with anger and lust and something else but I can't quite put my finger on it. It probably just frustration.

"You're late! I said half an hour! Not only have you monumentally pissed me off today but you have nerve to make me wait. That's not acceptable!" At first I want answer him with some kind of witty remark or maybe act pissed off too, because let's face it no one wants to be spoken to this way, who the hell does he think he- anyway I think better of it, there is clearly no room for humour here. His gorgeous lips can be so dirty when he wants them to be, but today it's not in a good way.

"I'm sorry the traffic was-"

"I don't care about the traffic, just get over here and suck me off so I can get back to work!"he cuts me off rudely and I want to slap him so damn hard his disgusting but beautiful mouth falls off. If there is something I can't handle its blatant bad manners. I also don't like the suggestion that I'm his whore or something. He must notice my distaste because his mouth curves up slightly and he continues talking like the dick he is.

"Oh what's wrong? Was that disrespectful?", he mocks me. He may be a dick but I can be a bitch.

"Damn right it was you bastard!", I shout slamming my hands on his desk to stop myself slamming his face into a wall. His smile only grows wider irritating me more.

"Did you expect me to keep up the Mr. Nice Guy act once I'd fucked you? What's the point I got what I wanted but you just keep coming back for more. You can't resist me! I'm an asshole but here you are, all it takes is a phone call", he leans forward moving closer to me as I lean on his desk both hands splayed out in front of me. Of course he still doesn't remove his hand from his cock.

What the hell! I've never seen him act this way. He's been mad at me before and said a few choice words but never this mean. He has always been the dominant one, the one in control and he always acted like he couldn't get enough, he was damn rough about it too but that's how I like it. So what's changed? Could it have all been an act, all the little sweet moments we've had...are they all lies? I can feel myself get colder, the colour draining from my face, even the slight sting of tears in my eyes. I never cry but he reduced me to this.

I realise we've been staring at each other for a few seconds, him waiting for an answer and me having some sort of breakdown but it's time to end it now. I won't be used or made a fool of any longer.

Standing up straight, I gulp down a breath of air to compose myself and I force the water in my eyes to dissolve as if they were never there.

"Well then-", I say with a surprisingly strong voice,"- I guess we're done here. It was nice knowing you Mr Grey, have a nice life". I force a smile onto my lips and watch as shock fills his face for the first time since I met him. It makes me feel confident to know I've shaken such an unshakable man. With a triumphant feeling flowing through me I turn and walk away slowly letting him see that not only has he lost me but I don't give a fuck about it...even though that's a lie.

"ANASTASIA! IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP I'LL MAKE IT MY LIFES MISSION TO ASSURE YOUR ASS IS NEVER COMFORTABLE TO SIT ON AGAIN!" Shit! My body freezes on the spot and I kick myself internally for not being able to keep walking. I hate the power he has over me.

I feel more than hear him moving closer the usual electricity that fills the air when we're together crackles around me. My body feels like it's going to rip in two. One half begging me to run away and never look back, the other telling me to stay and let him have me.

There is no time to make a rational decision because before I can take another breath he's behind me, his arms forcing their way through the gaps in mine to grasp me around the waist before his hands lock together on my stomach. I'm trapped, his body is like a steel cage but do I want to escape? No. I'm so pathetic it hurts.

"Ana, you smell divine", he whispers as he buries his head in my neck. I want to be repulsed, I want to kick and scream at him to get off. How can my body betray me when my mind is so hurt? I'm proud to say I attempt to elbow him in the gut but it's feeble and only results in him pulling me to him tighter. So tight that I have to let my body melt against him and so I can feel his hard length sticking into my backside.

"Let me go", I say stiffly trying to hide the emotion in my voice.

"You're mine, I won't let you go, you belong to me", he growls. I can't help but shiver and there is no point in denying that I love when he says these things to me no matter how possessive. He's like a drug I refuse to give up, like a monster that I only see good in. I know this isn't healthy and maybe one day I'll break free.

Spinning me around he grasps me by my upper arms then pushes me backward until I thud against the wall, my head throbs at the impact but the pain is soon forgotten when his lips capture mine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm randomly started to write this for fun because I have writers block I suppose you could say. I don't know what to write for my other stories and it's pissing me off because I enjoy writing. I don't even know what this story is about, like I said it's random but it lets me let out some ideas in my head. I'm going to write more of it for my enjoyment but if you wanna read more too just give me a shout haha. Thanks for all reviews given to my other stories and I'm really sorry for the delay.**

**Sarah xxx**


End file.
